Scent associated with laundered laundry is important to many consumers. There are many so called “touch points” with consumers associated during the laundry experience. Non-limiting examples of these touch points include the freshness experience associated with opening a fabric care container, opening a washing machine after washing laundry, opening a laundry dryer after drying laundry, and freshness associated with wearing laundered clothes. If a laundry product delights the consumer during these touch points, it should make what many consider a laborious chore to a more delightful experience. There is a need to delight consumers at all the laundry touch points. There is also a need to delight the consumers whilst keeping the “signature character” of the product.